


[快新]Wounded Pigeon

by HaroroKymia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroroKymia/pseuds/HaroroKymia
Summary: 受伤的白鸽怪盗KID x工藤新一m3冷色调Kid，假如怪盗窃听无线电之前就搞到了大侦探。哨向，侦探主视角。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	[快新]Wounded Pigeon

——工藤新一，17岁，高中生侦探，警界的救世主，难为你觉醒至今仍能完美无缺地对世人隐藏向导的身份了。其实……你已经被标记过了吧？  
——是又如何？  
侦探心知，在他们永远交织着争斗与对抗的关系之中，与其将这称为关联的标记，不如说，是他曾抓住过那只白鸽所留下的痕迹更为准确。

-

都市传说。  
意指为，都市中暗中流传的秘谈。这往往具备某种非同寻常又扣人心弦的迷幻特色，偏偏又确有其人窥见当中一二风采，于是在街头巷尾的口口相传中越来越神乎其神，常人难以捉摸更无法触碰的特质愈发为其增添了一层深邃的神秘色彩。  
犹如空寂的夜色里，一缕流澈的月息。  
工藤新一收回了凝视着遥远白月的安静目光，低下头查阅手机推送的最新讯息时，恰巧委托人的视线好奇移来，金色长发的成熟女人在看见了他手机屏幕上那身着纯白礼服的恶徒的一刻，掩唇发出了惊喜的低呼。  
“天——是Kid！他又发来预告函了是吗？”  
她毫不掩饰自己对这恶名昭彰又善于装模作样的大盗内心的偏爱，犹如怀春少女般捧着晕红的脸颊，期待又憧憬地询问侦探：“不知那位华丽绅士这次的目标是哪一颗美丽的宝石？”  
让人火大。  
工藤新一有些别扭，按捺着莫名不爽的情绪，正准备做出回答的时候，却忽然睁大眼看着前方，声音因惊恐而微微扭曲。  
“等等酒井小姐您先注意看路——手别离开方向盘！”  
高架桥上的宝石蓝色保时捷Panamera一个惊险至极的转向，堪堪擦着护栏驶过弯道，而后降下了速度，缓缓汇入低处的长长车流。  
年轻的名侦探劫后余生地轻舒了一口气，将副驾驶的车窗降到最低，左手弯起搭在上面，让向后略去的夜风拂过他额边缓缓渗出的冷汗。  
“工藤君抱歉抱歉！我一不小心太激动了。”委托人连声致歉，眼神游离着，颇为心虚地小声道，“嗯……那个……因为Kid是我最喜欢的都市传说……”  
“……没事。”  
无需再详加解释，他确实已经非常深切地体会到这一点了。  
正逢晚高峰的繁忙路段，工藤新一撑着下颌放远视线，光点争相跳跃在他纤长的睫羽，微微照亮了那双湛蓝如海的宁静眼眸。  
眼前无数尾车灯闪烁着连贯成一线，恰如绚丽的焰彩一路蹿向天的尽头。耳畔鼓噪的车鸣与视野里逐渐点亮的靡丽灯火一同将摩登东京交映为流光溢彩的不夜城，夜晚里的一切都被晕染了一层深浓的色彩。让人禁不住有种失真般的微弱谬感，几乎不知今夕何夕。  
世相迷离，人间喧嚣，自己置身于此，仿佛已很久远都不曾好好欣赏过澄澈的月色了。  
侦探阖了下眼，吹着曛然的晚风，不知为何，忽然想起了近一年前的旧事。  
地点是同样繁华的大阪城，那个任性又狂妄的家伙为了诱取警方暴露藏匿珍宝的地点，手笔极大地切断了全城供电，并点起了一场无异于夏日祭典的华丽烟火。  
其行径性质的恶劣程度姑且不提，仅从视觉体验来说，他的确营造出了一副浪漫至极的美景。

“将那名怪盗称作都市传说应该不太准确吧？”  
工藤新一倒也没兴趣对委托人的粉红迷恋妄加置喙，只是从理性的角度提出质疑。  
“正常来说，所谓的都市传说多数都是不切实际的传闻，甚至是起源自谬谈的流传，大多都经不起认真推敲。Kid是早已被确定了的存在，他公开发出的预告函，以及在众目睽睽下堂皇盗取宝石的行动，都是被无数人亲眼目睹过的事实。”  
“但是，他也确实是谁也无法抓到的存在呀？”  
委托人理所当然的回答让侦探微微挑起了眉梢，他朝她看去，委托人单手握着方向盘，视线笔直地看向前方，细细碎碎的光点落在那双烟灰色的眼中，如繁星般闪烁着。  
“如果他终有一日失手落网，那应该就是传说破灭的时刻了吧。但比起如此冰冷而令人失望的现实，我觉得这个城市还是更期盼能有个像是月亮一样皎洁明粹的梦。Kid不是不择手段的漆黑恶党，而是纯白无暇的，比月光更美妙的幻影，既时髦又帅气，他风度翩翩的仪态令我心折，与奇迹无异的表演更令我心生欢悦。”  
这答案有些令人意外，导致工藤竟吃惊地沉默了须臾。  
“所以，您不希望他被抓住吗？”  
“这个问题对我来说没有意义，应该由工藤君与其他警官侦探先生们负责思考。”委托人拨弄了一下她的长发，明媚地弯唇一笑，“啊……前提是，你们确实做得到的话。”

倘若是一年以前的工藤新一，他一定对这般脱离实际的言论不以为然，只道那不过是个装模作样的小偷，待他伏法现出真正面目，被他那张假面蒙蔽的人们迟早都会清醒过来。  
倘若是半年以前的江户川柯南，他哪怕心里承认委托人的部分观点确有道理，但更多的情绪应是极为矛盾复杂的，立场上既与对方针锋相对寸步不让，又在欣赏中深感惋惜。  
此时的工藤新一却只是不置可否的态度，他不再继续交谈，像是稍稍有些倦意，眼睑微敛，掩去了那双太过明锐的清冷眼眸。  
扑簌光影接连掠过他清俊的脸孔，淡蓝西装里面的白衬衣没有束领带，上端打开了两颗扣子，衣领被灌进车内的风吹得不住晃动，偶有显露出他白皙颈项之下深深的锁骨。  
车辆慢行，委托人不动声色地收回打量侦探的视线。她没有说的一点是，其实工藤新一对常人而言也是无异于都市传说的奇妙存在。  
在如此年轻的年龄就展露出过人的智慧与才能，各色疑难事件的侦破率近乎百分之百，以高中生身份便成为了警界的救世主，声名传至举国上下，实在是才华洋溢。  
真正会面才知对方更不容人小觑的，是他那一身锋芒内敛的沉静气质，以及仿佛是经历过太多波折而从容得波澜不惊的眼神。让人不禁困惑，生来便是天之骄子的少年侦探为何如同比大多成人更加深谙着人心晦涩，目光宛如通彻一切，世人在他眼下几无秘密可言。  
这样的人，也是难以触及的。

素无波澜的意识之海忽而泛起涟漪，犹如飞鸟白羽轻坠水面。  
工藤新一睁开眼，正逢视野余光掠过洁白的影。耳畔传来鸟类振翅时羽翼掀动了气流，飞羽相互摩擦着拍颤空气的独特声响，他微怔，立即抬起视线，只见一只在幽邃夜色里任光影魔术的勾勒，好似周身泛出纯澈辉光的白鸽。  
洒然如银的清光静谧地沉降下来，指引白鸽以优美姿态迎着明月越飞越高。  
那确如都市传说中才可能出现的画面，只在他闭眼睁眼的瞬间，高远无比的摩天楼顶出现了如梦幻般的奇景。  
纯白的披风被高风撕扯得猎猎飞扬，其身姿孤高而清寂，恰似月光凝聚而成的一抹圣洁幻影，周身萦绕着凛然而寒冽的疏冷气息。  
白鸽轻轻落于他的指间，虽距离遥远而让人看不分明，侦探却本能在脑海里勾勒出了更加清晰的画面，那人的唇边一定带着贯来不可一世又富丽堂皇的轻笑，在抬起手接住白鸽时，手腕会微微地转动角度，白手套与蓝衬衣的袖口也会随之而动，露出他纤细腕部一截分外白皙的肌肤。  
工藤新一搭在车门把手的手指微微收紧，在这一瞬间，他几有不顾一切冲出车外的冲动，视线焦灼地凝注于高楼之上的怪盗，连呼吸都不自觉地逐渐放缓了。  
“工藤君？你在看什么……喔，我的天啊……”  
委托人似是轻吸了一口气，声音里难掩惊叹。  
“太美妙了……就像永远无法被触及的月亮。他有着让人想抛下一切去追逐的魅力，不是吗？”  
年轻的名侦探没有回答。  
车子停顿的时间过长，身后的车辆已经鸣起催促的喇叭。委托人驾驶的间隙朝他瞥去一眼，只见工藤新一的视线兀自不动地望向远处的Kid，目光专注得让她不禁微感异样，好似虚空之中架起了只有他才能得见的隐形桥梁，侦探的心神已经飞去了遥远的另一端。  
她不知道的是，当怪盗从摩天高楼顶上一跃而下，到半空展开滑翔翼飞离视野之前，也曾短暂地垂下目光，若有所觉地，朝他们所在的方向轻轻看了一眼。

其实，工藤新一也可以条理清晰地辩驳他的委托人，世上绝无毫无破绽的完美犯罪，亦如怪盗也非绝然无法触及。  
只是若他这般说法，自然不可避免地要牵扯出一些不足为外人道的过去与秘辛，以及工藤新一从江户川柯南那里承袭而来的，与Kid之间针锋相对又惺惺相惜的矛盾关系。  
过了许久，侦探收回注视着Kid离去身影的目光。突然间，他像想到什么不应回忆的事情，靠在椅背，脸孔被几片暗色的阴影切割，眼底透出几许讳莫如深的凛色。  
说起来，他也曾有一次算是切切实实地抓住了那人。

为了不致使自己因感情的偏移而动摇理智的头脑，工藤新一自觉他基本已将那段连自己也被弄得狼狈不堪的记忆抛诸脑后了。  
说不清这当中是否有别扭还是其他难以面对的情绪作祟，可能也有一些他至今仍在迷惑的要素掺杂。当时，感觉像是整个人都像不对劲了，仿佛有种名为魔障的东西强行控制了他的思维和神经，然后，就做出了一些无法理解的、绝对是错误的事情。  
起因是他看见了不应有的颜色浸染了那人专属的洁白。

那晚的夜色亦如今夜一般浓稠。  
滑板引擎高速转动的啸声掠过长街，道路两边的灯箱上原本是精美的海报，因为全城供电的中断，一个个都光鲜不再，变得黯淡失色。  
身后是停电后陷入失序的混乱都市，喧哗的市城区逐渐在感知中远去，路上人烟越发稀少，仿佛有只手拨开了城市繁华的迷障，逐渐显露出孤独寂夜的幽邃本色。  
江户川柯南焦心如焚，从铃木家的宅邸到预告函中谜题解出的通天阁，再到警方秘密藏匿宝物的隐秘仓库，以及最后在自己视野里越来越近的大阪湾，追击怪盗的这一路上着实紧凑急促得混乱不堪。服部不慎受伤后对他的催促和鼓励言犹在耳，那张忍痛微笑的脸孔当真让人不放心极了，侦探不敢有一刻耽搁，双眼锁着Kid的方向紧追不舍。  
夏夜的港口风深露重，潮湿的海风一层层刮走他的思绪，江户川柯南不记得他追着怪盗追了多久，只觉胸腔当中的脏器跳动得激烈又火热，隐有种将要从嗓子眼里一跃而出的疯狂。  
一颗金属弹壳就是在那一刻从天而落，势头轻巧却又极度令人心悸。  
时间好似在他意识到个中意义的瞬间无限接近于停滞，侦探缩紧了瞳孔，一时被巨大的惊惶攫获了神智。  
很难说明当时究竟有多少思绪闪过脑海，他只来得及匆匆回眸将暗处狙击的身影收入眼底，就立即调整滑板的方向，朝着Kid坠落的方向飞驰而去。

心里发慌的时候，江户川柯南感觉他的精神都是紧绷得几近断裂的。  
许是冥冥之中一种本能的指引，当他赶到港口，将一只受伤的白鸽捧入怀中的时候，却忽然心绪难平，头痛得连思考的条线都不再清晰。  
抚摸着鸽羽的手指微不可察地轻轻颤抖，在无名冲动的驱使下，侦探好不容易等到他联系的警官赶来，就匆匆将怪盗落下的Memories Egg、以及破裂的单片镜交给对方，随后以太晚了家人会担忧，他急着归家为借口飞快告辞。  
“啊等等！小朋友！”  
还想打听细节的警官不及伸手阻止，或是提出让警车送他回家，小小侦探就已头也不回地踩上滑板迅疾离去，身影消失在堆放无数集装箱的道路深处，犹如被黑暗中潜伏的危险巨兽一口吞没。

细想来，致使自己变得不对劲的契机，早在那时就已初显端倪。  
可惜他当时被忧切的情绪占据了大多心神，所以，直到事情发展到无法挽回的地步，才真正意识到了这点。  
堆叠得极高的集装箱挡住了月光与深空，四周越发漆黑寂静，为防引起某人的警惕，江户川柯南行至半途就收起了滑板，焦灼的视线逡巡着视野里每一个藏匿在阴影里的角落，一半是靠着揣度对方的心理，一半靠直觉的指引，寻觅了许久，竟果真让他找到了——  
躲藏于两个集装箱之间，垂着头，安静地靠坐在漆黑的夹缝深处，一只受了伤的白鸽。  
哪怕心知如此的形容十分不妥，仿佛昭示着自己内心立场的微妙失衡，江户川柯南却无法自拔地产生了这般的联想，伴随着一种怜惜到近于不忍的情绪悄然滋生。  
他心里几乎有种荒诞的概念固存，如此羽翼洁白身姿优美的白鸽注定该属于广阔无垠的天空，永远优雅地自由飞翔，而不是如此刻这般，虚弱而狼狈地躲藏在阴暗的地方，殷红的鲜血从他右眼闭合的眼睑之下流出，顺着下颌滴落下来，逐渐染红了纯白的礼服。  
“是谁？”  
Kid警觉地低喝，虽仍是双眸紧闭的状态，却抬起一只手，扑克枪精准无比地对准了侦探。  
深浓的黑暗将对方周身的气息浸染得愈加寒凉，如冰雪般冷冽得彻骨，比寒光流转的刀刃更加锋利。分毫不加掩饰的凛然敌意，以及那滴滴血落，宛如苍洁月色下红梅照雪的秾丽绝景，无端让人形成惊艳与震骇交织的复杂印象，空气当中陡然收紧的张力已撕扯得人呼吸都深觉艰难的地步。  
正面迎上如此锋芒的江户川柯南只觉浑身动弹不得，面庞的肌肤都隐隐刺痛起来。  
浮涌的寒意实在强烈得通彻胸臆，上次让他产生这般深切印象还是在杯户酒店楼顶的天台上。初遇时怪盗定是以为无人能参透他晦涩难懂的暗号，从天空翩然落地的瞬间也是散发出如此疏冷孤傲的张狂气息，令人见之难忘。  
此刻比那时的攻击性更加强烈，侦探肌骨颤栗，深感悚然惊诧的同时，也本能地竖起戒备的警惕。  
视线紧锁着气势陡然凌厉的怪盗，他咬牙忍耐莫名而起的头痛，脑筋飞速转动起来。  
自己该怎么应对这只受惊了的白鸽……  
毕竟，他对身为江户川柯南的自己而言，也是相当棘手的威胁啊。

正当他们于静籁当中的无声对峙逐渐发酵，气氛越发危险之时，被江户川柯南护在衣服里的另一只鸽子突然一改路上的乖巧安静，剧烈地挣动起来，小脑袋钻出了他的外套。  
怪盗微怔了下，就像藉此“看”到了什么，他的敌意退去，缓缓放下了扑克枪。  
“是你啊……”Kid的嗓音很低，用无奈的笑意掩藏起虚弱的痕迹，“能找到这里可不容易，看来这回我不得不给你打个前所未有的高分了，小小的侦探君。”  
“逞强的客套还是免了吧。”  
不想承认自己下意识舒了口气，江户川柯南摸了摸怀里的鸽子，待它重新平静下来，三两步走到怪盗的身边，他踮起脚，探手抚上怪盗染血的脸庞，对方一瞬间身上流露出微弱讶异的气息，但没有拒绝和闪避的动作。  
怎么？你对江户川柯南的态度还真是温柔啊。因为是小孩子所以态度松懈了吗？  
“嗯？你已经迫不及待要将我交给警方了么？”  
“如果这是你的期望的话，我倒不介意立刻实现你的愿望。”  
反唇相讥的侦探立刻作势要去联系警察，不料探手到衣袋却摸了个空，Kid轻笑着对他扬了扬手里不知何时顺来的手机，当面取出sim卡将其折断。  
“不好意思啊，看来今晚小小的侦探君要失联了呢。”  
“……你！”  
他几近发怒，却因怪盗骤然倒向自己的动作而惊吓得重心不稳，“砰”一声，孩童的身躯重重撞上身后的铁壁，江户川柯南忍住了脊背生出的疼痛，吃力地抚起对方的肩膀，萦绕于鼻息间越发浓郁的血腥气味令他惶惑不已。  
为什么？这人的身上明明没有任何可见的外伤。  
但Kid的脸色偏偏已经惨白如雪，不止是紧阖的右眼，连唇边都溢出了鲜血。是毒吗？Kid在行动前吃下过掺杂毒药的食物？  
若说是毒药，又无法解释这个发作的时间点……所以是他还遗漏了其他的什么可能性吗？  
“喂，你给我醒醒！”他咬牙，“如果你还不想死的话，就给我个能救你的机会……Kid！”  
就像听到了什么极其好笑的话，怪盗低低地笑起来，笑声带着一贯玩味不恭的戏谑。  
“这个啊……对现在的小朋友来说还太早了。”Kid唇边的笑意清浅柔和，声调平静，又隐有种蛊惑般的温柔与神秘，“至少也要十年以后的侦探君才做得到吧。”  
这话恍如串联起一切线索，灵光闪烁的瞬间，读懂了对方隐意的江户川柯南呼吸一窒。  
“……你是哨兵，还是向导？”不知为何，他的声音奇异地绷紧了，追问道，“当时的情况千钧一发，你躲过了暗中的狙击，但也不是完全躲过，是不是？能在发现被狙的瞬间躲过子弹，这等优秀的反射神经通常只有顶级水准的哨兵才可能具备，但驱使身体立即进入这种极端状态不可能毫无代价，现在你是不是维持着五感最敏锐的状态，而且无法建立屏障？因为意识海出了问题？”  
Kid没有回答。  
他抬起手，隔着一层手套的柔软织料，骨节分明的修长手指随意勾勒出小小侦探侧脸的轮廓。江户川柯南的目光盯着他唇角的弧度，眉头拧紧，如同注视着一个万般难解的谜题。  
“如果你早生十年……”怪盗近乎惋惜般的慨叹着。  
“如何？”  
“嗯？”  
“如果我早生十年，又如何？”他的追问近于咄咄逼人。  
“哈……别着急啊，小朋友。”Kid笑起来，“无须再假以时日，现在的你就已经是怪盗深感棘手的小小宿敌了。所以，趁着你与彼得潘的约定还未到期，不如尽情享受永无岛上无忧无虑的冒险时光吧。”  
“彼得潘，永远不会长大的男孩？”江户川柯南的语声沉沉，每个字音里都溶解了太多深重的情绪，无端像是压抑着什么，“这种一厢情愿的祝福，对我而言却无异于最讽刺的诅咒。”  
话声未落，他趁怪盗微微错愕的那刻，一把攥住对方的领带扯低他的脖颈，怀着壮士扼腕般的舍命心态闭上眼眸，踮起脚尖，双唇贴上他温热染血的柔软眼睑。

工藤新一从幼时就深知自己的素质不同寻常。  
在这个世界上，有些人会在青春期迎来觉醒，发展出超乎常人的能力。一部分人的身体素质得到提升，五感强化，可以看到、听到、嗅到以及感受到常人远远无法接触的事物，被称作为哨兵。一部分人的精神素质得到提升，可以感知他人的情绪和意识，进行精神层面的攻击和透视，被称作为向导。  
一个人会觉醒为哨兵或向导，其实没有血缘传承的影响，但若是某些天生优异的特例，往往在孩提时期就能展现出非同小可的天赋趋向。  
工藤新一生来就得天独厚地享有了成为名侦探必不可少的优秀品质。在他很小的时候，母亲有希子就发现儿子同时兼具着两方面的才能，不但拥有着细致入微的感知，同时也轻易能够体察人心，既敏锐又通透，实在非常难得。  
所以他从很早以前就有自觉，这般天资非凡的自己，无论是觉醒成为哨兵，亦或是成为向导，都是轻而易举的。并且出于对自身自控能力的绝对自信，工藤新一更倾向于选择成为一名哨兵，也早已做好了觉醒的准备。  
如果不是发生于多罗碧加游乐园的那场意外打乱了他人生一切规划的话。

唇下触及的眼皮微不可察地轻轻颤动，江户川柯南恍若未觉，探出舌尖，轻轻舐去了湿濡的血滴。  
铁锈般的腥气在齿间化开，微微苦涩，溢到舌根，又缓慢衍出若有似无的回甘，就像什么带着微弱毒性却引人迷醉的夺魂药，散发出惑人的甜香。他淡色的唇瓣抹开了绯艳的红，胸腔当中那颗心脏亦是跳动着渐渐失序，血脉深处升起了炽热的涌流。  
好痛……  
身体发热，血液像是沸腾了一般，歇斯底里地将疼痛的殇然感流转全身，那如同致幻剂一般的热度将意识侵蚀成一片空白。  
无法自控，无法思考，仿佛身不由己地陷入到很深的泥沼当中，灵魂受缚于肉体，骨血深处溢出撕扯般的哀鸣，强烈的痛楚令他浑身颤抖。  
似乎听见了衣料裂开的声音，深夜湿冷的空气越发寒凉蚀骨，犹如针刺着赤裸的肌肤。  
怪盗倏然倒吸了一口气，侦探知道他呼吸的频率惯来沉稳冷静，此刻却紊乱了许多，如同昭示着对方不复平静的内心。  
他微微翕张开唇，poker face碎开一角，显出内里惊诧不已的犹疑：“你……”  
“不要问。”  
侦探缓慢地呼吸，将所有痛苦都隐忍地咬在牙关，微有痉挛的手指攥紧了怪盗的领带，扯开他松散开的领结，颤抖地将其掩住了Kid闭合的双眸。  
“不要看。”  
复杂难解的情绪从心海里升腾起来，不是不情愿，但也没有掺杂太多期待之类的正面情绪。如同整个人置身于一片虚无空旷的黑暗之中，肌体仍在生痛，他却渐渐似乎有些感觉不到了，任凭所有的荆棘不断从血肉当中恣意伸展，将一个嫩红色的柔软薄膜刺穿得鲜血淋漓，自己屈居其中，身上仿佛也纵横流淌着鲜润的血痕。  
疲惫不堪的感觉陡然升起，他敛低眼睫，目光深深地注视着怪盗清俊的脸孔。挡去了那双总是展露出清凛神采的眼眸之后，对方陷入静默中微有失神的表情竟有些纯澈的懵懂。  
也有可能是因为此刻的Kid也不同往常。  
礼帽有些被碰歪了，破碎的单片镜也丢了，难得狼狈的怪盗靠坐着，像是竭力使自己的呼吸平稳下来，却始终不得其法，眉心因难耐的痛意而轻微蹙起。  
他的喉结滑动，白皙的脖颈也稍稍收紧，浮出筋脉的脉络。蓝色衬衣的领口敞开来，露出一截雅致好看的锁骨。  
这个人，他是侦探认定的宿命对手。  
不知为何，注视着对方的视线中流露出了微弱的恸意。工藤新一几乎要忍不住叹息，手指扣着Kid的肩膀，垂下头，唇贴上怪盗泛凉的唇瓣。  
“不要记住。”  
他知道怪盗听清了自己喃喃的低语。

本应对两方而言都算能掀起人生里惊涛骇浪的事情，此刻却悄无声息地发生了。  
侦探轻微吮舐着怪盗唇上沾的鲜血，用自己的唇舌一点点汲取那掺杂着迷幻甜腥气息的稠热液体，唇瓣隐有急切地辗转摩擦，哪怕心知不过是彼此特质相互吸引导致的本能冲动，奈何无论是触感还是温度都让人渴望至极。  
Kid似乎一动也不敢动，他吃不准对方是否会有类似厌恶的情绪，毕竟他没有任何抵触的表示。  
其实也没必要在意……  
侦探强迫自己摒弃一切无关紧要的细枝末节，只专注于自己在做的事情上。  
他以前从没有这样的经验，只能靠着本能笨拙地摸索，脑海里好像有个声音在指引他如何做，舌尖滑进对方微张的唇隙，在血气浓郁的狭窄口腔与之纠缠在一起。  
Kid微微急促的呼吸喷洒在他的脸孔，似乎也被他身上的热度所侵染，他们滚烫的气息迅速在咫尺间交融得密不可分。  
等到很久以后，工藤新一也无法真正忘怀他觉醒分化的那一夜。  
一个人能觉醒成为哨兵或向导，其实也不仅单纯依靠自身天赋才能的取向。有时候，来自外界的强烈刺激也可能成为决定性的关键因素。  
比如说……一个气息极度强势纯正的哨兵的血液。  
他因他觉醒成了一名向导。

一夜成人，肌骨强行伸展之后仍有近似于生长痛的微弱酸楚深深残留。孩童的衣物碎裂得不成样子，身体赤裸的状态令人不安又羞耻，所幸这里只是被深浓夜色完全覆没了的隐蔽狭缝，唯一近在咫尺的对方也看不见自己当下的模样。  
侦探没有注意到，怀里原本那只受伤的鸽子忽然失去了踪迹。  
他的头脑像是被无名的热度烧得几近晕眩了，一边昏昏沉沉地与怪盗接吻，另一边仿佛要融化了的灵魂却似乎飘出体外，陷入了一个极其危险的漩涡，有如潮水一般冲击着他意识的边缘，不断交换着微妙难言的情绪，对方身上透出蛊惑意味极浓的引诱气息，要将他卷入到另一个世界里。  
工藤新一本能地用自己的精神力抚平了一路所见的所有创痕，越走越远，不知不觉，意识深入到难以想象的深处。  
什么时候怪盗修长的手指从他光裸的大腿抚到腰肢，隔着洁白手套一层柔软的织物，意味暗昧地收紧了禁锢的力道，侦探都一无所知。

精神世界动荡如海，神秘莫测的Kid一向在侦探心中是冰冷且锋利的印象，比钻石更加华光璀璨，好似冰雪之巅的冷然月光，澄明至极的白色光芒中微微透出天色的淡蓝，清冽的月白色光芒没有一丝杂质。  
可当这时，工藤新一发现，原来对方的内里是柔软无比的，温柔得让人几欲落泪。  
不能沉迷。他反反复复地对自己说。  
这样的感觉太奇怪了，好像除了眼前的这个人，自己已经什么都想不到了。想要他，明知那样的关系天地不容，没有人会期待，更不会有人会祝福，甚至无异于背弃了世界，将他一贯坚持的正义和原则都抛诸脑后，但还是被混乱无章的渴盼攫获了思绪，整个人都变得无法自己。  
哨兵与向导之间天性的吸引会如此强烈吗？到底有多高的匹配度，才会让他的理性失去控制，连感情也溃不成军？  
想要他，想抓住这个人，深切的执念好似已经被写入到了基因里，完全不讲道理地演化成本能的欲流，连侦探最为自我的意志都被这样的冲动所剥夺控制。  
工藤新一喘息着，沾染到嘴唇的鲜血流到下颌，就像自己变成了吸血鬼一样，他尝了这滋味反而越发无法满足。  
这里是月光都照不到的黑暗之地，滋生出任何荒诞与错乱的事情都不会有人知晓。  
他的指尖抚触着怪盗的脸颊，向下游走，滑过微微汗湿的脖颈、锁骨，解开衬衣的扣子……  
“受不了的话就打昏我。”侦探隐忍地闭了闭眼，贴在Kid耳廓的呼吸声变得愈加沉重，“抱歉，我……”  
后面的话羞耻得实在说不出口，他没想到自己觉醒后立刻就被诱发了如此强烈的结合热，一阵一阵酥麻的冲动快将他的脊骨都烧化了，全身浮涌的热流都汇聚到了腿间，身体深处出现了令人难堪的变化。现在他无法再站在绝对正义的立场上指摘作为白色罪人的他了，以赤裸状态骑在衣冠楚楚的怪盗身上，缠着对方不放的自己简直像是个变态色情狂一样。  
Kid没有回答，只是他的呼吸再度沉重了些许。  
工藤新一无法再思考这个人到底会作何想法，只把沉默当作默许，他不阻止他就继续下去，发颤的手指解开怪盗腰间的皮带。  
侦探的心里远没有他面上那么平静，心绪如波涛起伏，实在说不清是想眼睁睁地看着自己一错到底，还是希望素来孤高而难以捉摸的怪盗能阻止自己。思维混乱，动作也随之不成章法，费了好大一番功夫才扯开腰带，连自己都觉得这样十分可笑，在这种羞耻到快要爆炸的心理下，却一点也没有要停下的感觉。  
热烈的热潮连绵不绝，一切都藉由他们之间建立的精神交感而被彼此体会分明，因为相性程度莫名高到离谱，意识海稍一接触就交融得浑如一体，那些激烈的感受都毫无窒碍地传递了过去，Kid也像是不得已陷入到了结合热的躁动当中。  
抚触到对方那个器官的侦探像是被烫到一样瑟缩了一下手指，不自在地转了转潮湿的眼珠，白皙的脸颊泛出潮红的色泽。  
真的、真的做得了吗……  
他微微犹豫了，喉咙滚动，咽了下口水，然后探出舌尖舔了舔自己的手指，弄到从指尖到指根都湿淋起来，才用另一手扶着怪盗的肩膀支起身体。  
进度无端停滞下来的状态似乎让蒙住双眼的Kid有些疑惑又有些不安，被侦探靠上来的时候他似乎发出了一声茫然的单音。  
但哨兵的感知又何其敏锐。  
通过精神之间的通感，那微弱黏稠的水声、煽情难耐的喘息，还有更加玄奥微妙的气味……竟也全部回流到侦探的意识里，犹如他正在脑海里描绘出自我抚慰的情色画面，过于淫靡的感觉让敏感的内里激烈地吸绞了一下手指，清黏的湿液淌满了掌心。  
工藤新一的腰软了一下，唇隙间溢出呻吟，身体里叫嚣的渴望比他想象的更加剧烈，一场烧尽了理智的野火几成燎原之势。  
Kid为何还不阻止我呢？  
你也是被结合热所影响了吗？  
等清醒了就会后悔的吧。绝对会。  
但是真抱歉啊，我没法靠自己停下来了。  
侦探喘息着抽出手指，事实上那个地方早在热潮涌来的时候就已经湿润非常了，内里沁出了滑腻的液滴，无须触碰都在细微地绞合抽搐，被指腹稍稍摩擦几次以后更是窜过近似于激流的快意，身体敏感地颤栗不止。  
等到真正让对方的器官抵在入口慢慢插入进来的时候，他实在忍不住颤抖地咬住嘴唇，生理性的热流积蓄眼底，溢出眼尾簌簌滑落，从脖颈到脸颊都一瞬间涌出了强烈的热度。  
工藤新一有些恍惚地盯着Kid陷入到失神中的清俊脸孔。  
他无法移开目光，浑不知自己视线里着迷的情愫犹如凝成实质。这种感觉太鲜明了，像是做梦却比梦境真实太多，常人难以触及的月亮就近在咫尺，他可以碰到他，可以感受他，现在的他只是一只被自己救下的受伤白鸽，羽翼洁白又柔软，这世上恐怕只有自己才能得见对方深深动了情的模样。  
他吻上了他的唇。  
双手环绕住对方的脖颈，以一种难以言明的情绪阖上眼睑。接吻，这种无论从何种解释都亲密得过了尺度的行为根本不应发生于立场对立的他们之间，却盈满了迷幻而惑人的气息，诱人得不可思议。  
侦探感觉到怪盗收紧了揽住他腰上的手。  
那束缚的力道也十分矛盾，既用力又隐忍，像是小心翼翼地怕伤害到了自己。但他们之间擦出了无可消弭的情和热，仅凭感觉就能描摹出对方嘴唇的形状和棱角，Kid显可见得也越来越无法自持，真正忘情起来的时候，对方似乎终于再按捺不住本性里浓烈的进攻欲，觉察到工藤新一无声放纵的事实，就肆无忌惮地褫夺起他胸腔里鲜足的空气。

那些清醒时候必须维系的警惕与距离感都在这一刻烟消云散。  
初经人事的地方有些艰难地吞咽着进入其中的性器，过于饱胀的感觉令他很不自在，但处于结合热的身体却很快适应了这样的入侵，身体不由自主地散发出无声的讯号，好像在渴求更多，里面湿热得要化开了一样。  
一开始还是侦探自己在动，后来不知怎的就被怪盗拿去了主动权，越发激烈的冲撞刺激得工藤新一腰脊酥软，身躯痉挛般地颤栗，混乱中又恐惧于被颠落下来，只能双腿缠绕上对方的腰，伸手攀紧了对方的肩膀。  
“呃……哈啊……等……”  
情生意动的激楚之际，他甚至有些受不了太过激烈的快感冲刷，几近于神智昏沉的状态中，都有些追悔莫及的懊恼生出，奈何话未出口就被对方狡猾至极地堵住了唇舌，只能眼梢带泪地急促着呼吸，任怪盗将他抱起来又按在身下，抬高了双腿继续冲刺。  
原来从一开始就停不下来的，好像也不仅是自己……  
工藤新一后知后觉意识到这点的时候，一切似乎都已经太迟了。  
张开的双腿间，被对方的性器反复进出摩擦的地方都微微红肿起来了，可怜无比地吞咬着茎身的根部，狭小的穴口在每次插入拔出的时候收缩得都很厉害，让人不难想象里面会缠裹得性器有多紧致到销魂，黏腻的液滴断断续续地从交合部位的边缘挤压出来，将股间及臀下沾得一片湿泞。  
他们之间初次缔结的精神连接，在不知不觉中，被完美地搭上了扣。  
好像灵魂深处有什么实在难以控制的感情在叫嚣不止，对此仍是难以理解的侦探感到苦闷、狼狈，闷窒得心脏抽痛，像是被细软的情丝紧紧缠绕住了心脏，但酸麻的痛楚又无端分泌出了甜美的汁液，简直如微弱的毒药一般引人上瘾。  
为什么会是你。  
汗水从额上顺着鬓边滑落下去，工藤新一快要提不起力气了，湿透的漆黑额发凌乱地散在眼前，喘息声都微微发着颤，色泽红润的唇微微翕张开来，隐隐露出一截红色的舌尖。  
他在怪盗最为意乱情迷没有防备的时候，收紧了扣在他肩头的手指，怀着一种自己也说不上来，可能是急于留下什么痕迹的迫切心态，狠狠咬上了他修韧的颈项！  
Kid动作一顿，隐忍地闷哼了一声。  
就像是报复一样，对方在自己体内抽送的动作也越发凶狠起来，挺动腰部撞进身体里，圆润的顶端尽情挤压蹂躏着过去从未被触及的玄奥之处，带来的强烈激流如洪水般从尾椎骨涌遍了四肢百骸，过载的快感让侦探禁不住挣扎起来，却始终逃不开对方的压制。  
一时间，濒临晕迷的灭顶感受统摄了神智，他在将要窒息的颤栗中溢出潮湿的低吟，然后深处被全无缝隙地抵住，激烈的涌流在内里释放了出来。

喘息中，有一种再也回不去的感觉从心底浮涌了上来。  
工藤新一的眼底漫出了一场弥天大雾，他无法形容这场伴随着深切无望与极致愉悦的性事到底意义着什么，连叹息也必须压抑在心底，于是只能无言地张开手指，抚上Kid犹带红晕的脸颊。  
“嗯？”  
“忘了今晚吧。”这是今夜他第二次这样说，不同的是，这一回脱口的音节无一不浸透了浓烈的感情，让精神暗示的力量也分外强烈起来，“等天亮了，你不会记得今晚发生的事情，江户川柯南也不会记得。自始至终都没有人找到被击落的怪盗，而我……我只是救了一只受伤的白鸽。”  
细碎的、折射出宝蓝色金属光泽的闪粉从天际洒落下来，在黑天鹅绒质底色上闪烁着纯正无比的美丽深蓝，翅形巨大而优美的凤尾蝶翩翩飞舞，安静地停驻在侦探的指尖。  
“天堂凤蝶吗……以后请多关照。”

哪怕心里极度不愿自己与Kid之间纯粹无比的宿敌关系掺杂任何杂质，但许是他目前尚未理清的心绪作祟，他最后布下的精神暗示还是留有了一个明显的漏洞。  
江户川柯南不会记得，也就是说，工藤新一不会忘记。  
结合热消退以后，工藤新一的身体很快又在aptx的毒素影响下变回了小孩的模样。在暗示的力量生效以前，在他披着Kid的外套离开之前，曾回过头，眸色深深地看了昏睡过去的怪盗一眼。  
可能是因为侦探知道他应该不会再有第二次这样的机会了，无论是借助于他们之间缔结的特殊关系，趁人不备地对他施加暗示，还是今夜里发生的其他的一些不可告人的事情。这样想来，简直不知该让他感到轻松还是复杂。

次日应邀乘坐铃木家的游轮返程东京的旅途上，江户川柯南已然坐立难安了许久。  
摄影家寒川先生意外被害，他如往常一般开始侦查案件的真相，然而不知是否运气太背，他暗中联系阿笠博士查找资料的时候被警视厅的白鸟警官撞了个正着。  
侦探觉得白鸟警官可能对自己的身份有所怀疑了。  
这般推测绝非只是他心虚多虑的臆想，实在是因为对方视线的存在感太过强烈了，状似无意为之却偏偏又如芒刺在背，目光里透出十分强大的锋锐意志，几乎让他无时无刻不体会到过于深切的威胁气息。  
江户川柯南心里为此叫苦不迭，并且随着时间推移，他越发肯定自己的直觉没有出错。  
好在白鸟警官似乎没有也向其他人透露想法的意思。  
侦探一边提心吊胆一边苦中作乐，想来探案途中有个信任自己能力的大人倒也不错，至少不会像毛利大叔一样总是将他丢出现场。待他们一行人进入了香坂家的城堡寻觅宝物以后，他更是屡屡体会到与白鸟警官接上思路的轻松与便利。  
只是到最后，在熊熊燃烧的大火中，他确认自己所见那枚将犯人手枪击落的扑克牌不是幻觉。  
江户川柯南注视着白鸟警官的身影，蹙眉陷入了深思。

“别走啊，怪盗Kid，我差点就被你骗了呢。”  
其实就对手的立场而言，侦探也不得不承认对方是个奇妙无比的存在。  
“没想到你会变装成白鸟警官一直跟着我们行动。”既然自知身份暴露，他干脆不加掩饰，微微沉下声调，“你在船上的时候就知道一切了？”  
当事件彻底结束以后，孤身伫立在事务所楼下的Kid被数不清的白鸽簇拥着，洒然的月光为他周身镀上了一层纯澈的光泽，他唇边扬起神秘的弧度，回眸一刻与自己的视线交汇在一起，眼里透出深深的笑意。  
江户川柯南觉得他会永远记得这个被自己的宿敌拯救于水火之中的夜晚，以及眼前这一幕中，他的宿敌用一种近似于蛊惑的声调，对他说：  
“这世上有些事情，最好让它永远成谜比较好。”  
侦探心说又来了这个神秘主义论，你这小偷的隐义分明就在引诱我去揭开你的秘密。

——名侦探，你能解开这个谜题吗？  
后来怪盗低眸轻笑着抛来的问题，在未来无数次工藤新一饮下解药后午夜梦回的夜晚，仍是没有理由不讲道理地浮现出脑海，连带着那段本该被彻底封印起来的晦涩记忆一起，搅乱了侦探素来平稳镇静的心绪。  
潜意识里他仍是深深在意着的，感性上绝不甘愿被轻易忘怀或刻意忽略的心绪。  
一如永远也无法被完美埋藏起来的真相一起，在工藤新一意识到的那刻，真正变得深切、刻骨起来。


End file.
